In the dark
by curlyalien
Summary: Grim comes to take Mandy away though he wants her to stay.


It actually has nothing in common with the show except for the character. Just a short thought, which is pulled out, plainly rhymed and sprinkled with something, that might be called romance.

Disclaimer: GaoBaM (c) Maxwell Atoms

**In the dark**

They sat in the dark,

In the shades of black cats,

Waiting for words,

Which were hard as the slaps.

.

The one with no heart,

Who took away lives,

Laughed in their faces

And tore them apart.

Whose glare under cape

– Two eye holes of all!

Which haunts your last dreams

Till it's over, you're gone.

Whose touch is so cold,

That in bones dies the flame,

And even in summer

It remains the same.

Whose spirit's immortal

And twice as impure,

But don't bother, alright?

It's the needed to rule

Over underworlds dwellers,

To tango and waltz

Drinking a toast:

"Salute!"

"RIP in God's arms!"

You'd never think,

The one with no heart,

Who took away lives,

Would manage to love.

.

The other – not better,

No warmth coming from,

Who would make fun of you

With no prove being wrong.

Who glared at the others

With disgust in her eyes,

More than half were so foolish,

They all should just die.

Whose face never smiled

Even to sun,

She would turn it off,

If she could just for fun.

Whose soul knew no fear

Even of death,

She could rule over hell

None worse than himself.

You'd never think,

The one, who lacked warmth,

Who scoffed at death,

Some day would be loved.

.

And there they sat

Not making a sound,

Killing time

As their faces frown.

.

He wanted her

To say any word,

The silence was irking,

He shifted once more.

Maybe,

He thought,

She swallowed her tongue,

Pretending that she

Wasn't brave anymore.

Or maybe she was

Afraid of his might,

Knowing that she

Won't be able to fight.

But that was so ridiculous,

He assumed in his mind,

He would be not Grim

If he'd believe in such lie.

So she can continue

Kidding the world,

Till a perfect time comes

And she'll strike, that's for sure!

.

Despite all his wants,

She had nothing to say,

She just wanted him leave,

Get, the hell, far away.

But for her misfortune

He was not beyond miles

– She could sense the odour

Of rotten and fire.

She couldn't explain,

Why she hated him so,

Maybe because

It was He who came for.

But that wasn't true

She knew it too well,

It was her excuse

She was trying to tell

And it worked fine

For her, but not him,

Cause he sat calmly

Not doing a thing.

They both knew

That she saw death not as hazard,

So why was he stalling,

Not moving a phalanx!

.

She turned her head

To face gaps, which lacked eyes,

And he gave a smile

For her surprise.

"You can begin,

I am not afraid

And I know well

That you don't have all day."

She never thought,

She'd be the first one to talk,

It was his work,

Though her own walk.

"But you have

All the time of your life

And I can end it

With one move of my scythe."

He smirked craftily

Showing white teeth,

For once in her life

He was stronger than she.

"Quit joking around

You're not funny at all,

One more grin

And you'll be smashed to the wall!"

"Then take my hand

If you can't wait no more,

It is my choice when,

After all."

.

And a bouquet of insults,

A shower of swears,

Oh, riches vocabulary

After that two friends shared.

.

The sun was setting,

Distant night fell

And no one knew

What will happen then,

As they made their steps

Feet hitting the ground

Giving Goosebumps

From the creepy sound.

But not to the walking,

They were proud enough

To not show each other,

They could fell something as funk.

But if they were,

It was hard to guess

When both went still

More or less.

.

She felt so damn weak

Of being helpless to struggle,

Never in her life

She fell any lower.

.

On the other hand he

Swaggered in with no fear,

While she was

With him here.

The dark hugged so nicely

Till the end of the tunnel

And the red painted "Stop" sign

– Not allowed to go further.

.

The last turn around

Spin on the toes till nothing is left,

Except for the shell

With no clue where's the wreck

And a small bottle

With the power to take.

No more explanations

And damn morals for sake!

No letter or calls

All the: Cheers, don't be sad!

Less trouble, the better,

Let them think she was mad.

But a friend found her lying

In the shadows of crows

And the one screamed in anger

"Why dammit you're gone!

Grim had to say something,

To offered a trade.

He dammit I know

Is the one to be blamed!"

Outside the flat,

On once her door

He wrote a few words

For others to know:

_"Grim came_

_And took Mandy away_

_Despite how hard_

_He wished her to stay…"_


End file.
